Redslutychampion
by Dash 01x
Summary: Read the story
1. Redslutychampion

Red had defeated Blue and revered as the youngest champion. After that he traveled the world claiming title after title and even became the First champion of the newly formed Alola League, only now after all of this he felt bored now as no other trainer could give him a thrilling fight. In fact the last good battle he had was with a tourist named Cynthia, " Maybe she's gotten stronger?" he thought to himself as he took his braviary out and flew toward Undella Town.

Upon landing in the beach side resort and returning his Charizard into its ball he admired the stunning scenery of the town. " Hmm, no wonder Cynthia loves this place so much. Never really noticed how it's practically perfect at sunset." He smiled as he walked toward the small villa where Cynthia stayed every summer and spring. He let out a sigh and hoped she was home as he knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before he heard someone coming to the door, as it opened he was surprised to see his old battle subway partner Hilda now matured and fully grown like him, her hair was in a bit of a mess and she didn't have her hat on, in fact her wardrobe looked like it was sloppily just now put on. Hilda's face lit up with joy upon seeing her friend and opened the door wider and embraced him in a hug, " Oh my god Red how have you been?!"Red awkwardly returned the hug and blushed as Hilda's breasts were right upon his chest, " I've been good, I figured it was finally time for me to come home ya know? I just wanted to fight Cynthia before meeting up with you and the others."

Hilda let loose some and smiled looking at him, noticing he had grown to be slightly over six feet tall, she blushed a bit when she realized she was staring at him too long, " Oh Cynthia? Well she's here but I'm not sure if she wants to battle right now. Maybe come back sometime later say, tomorrow?" " Tomorrow? Is she doing something important, wait why are you here if she's busy?" Hilda sighed and let go of Red and sort of looked away, " Well, we're having a um...a girl's night, yeah a girl's night. Me, Cynthia, Skyla, Elesa and this sinnoh girl Dawn are all just ya know...having a girls night?" She smiled awkwardly and avoided eye contact as she made her statement. Red raised and eyebrow and looked down at his friend questioningly.

" Well I guess I can come back tomorrow then, see ya around-" " Hilda what's taking so long?!" Hilda turned around and saw Dawn in a loose t shirt that barely covered over her waist, she had her arms on her hips and looked at Red oddly, " Oh! You're the old champ right?" " Uh, yeah, I'm Red and who are-" " This is the sinnoh girl I told you about." " Oh Dawn." At this point Hilda has stepped to the side a bit as Red came inside as Dawn seemed interested in the former champ. " Soooo...are you joining us tonight then?" " Joining you? For girl's night?" Hilda sighed as Dawn smiled smugly, " Well we've let a guy from time to time join in. Hilda can you go ask the others if they want Red here to join in?" Hilda blushed and avoided looking at Red as she nodded and walked off to a back room.

Red was now more confused than ever, Dawn now was trailing her fingers up his torso, " Ummmmm….look I really have no idea what's going on." " Come on you used to be champ right? Plus a national hero, you saying no one's come onto you?" Red s' eyes widened and he froze up, "...Excuse me?" Dawn rolls her eyes. Now several footsteps were heard coming down the hall from the backroom Hilda had gone to as Cynthia, Skyla, Elesa and Hilda all came into the den all loosely dressed. Red pulled on his collar as he felt himself heating up, " Oh….So, girls night is a uh...sex thing then?"

Skyla smiled cutely and nodded, giving him his confirmation. Red s' face by this point was brighter than a blast burn. Elesa wrapped her arms around Red s' left side while Cynthia held his right hand, the two lead him to the back in the bedroom, the other girls following behind. Red was speechless as he was lead to the bed and the two beauties motioned for him to sit down. He gulped and did as they wanted, he kept his red face as he timidly spoke up, " Uh...I've never done this before." Elesa smiled and began to lay a trail of kisses up his neck til she reached his mouth, " That's fine, we'll show you how." The model drove her tongue into the hero's mouth and placed herself on his lap, slowly gyrating her hips atop his crotch. Cynthia begin to undress the model as she continued kissing Red. The former shinnoh champion chuckled as Red began to get more into it as he began to fondle her now bare breasts. " Come on girls, can't them have all the fun."

Cynthia took her tight tank top off revealing her supple yet firm breasts and grabbed Hilda by the waist, pulling her into a sensual kiss. Hilda returned the favor as she slipped her finger down Cynthia's panties and slowly began fingering her, Cynthia began to let out light moans at the action of the tomboy. The blonde slid her hands down and groped Hilda's shapely ass before letting go from their kiss, " You're still wearing too much for my liking Hilda." " Oh, heh sorry." The tomboy began to remove her loose shirt over her head before tossing it on the floor in front of Dawn and Skyla who had managed to already get fully undressed and were both on the ground as Red had her face practically stuffed between the pilot's legs.

Red now laid on his back on the bed as Elesa continued her gyrating on his crotch. She lifted her mouth away from his and smiled as she began unzipping his jacket before pulling it open. Red continued to have a bright red face through the whole experience and decided he may as well help out and began to remove his black undershirt, after discarding said shirt he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Now just in his boxers he shut his eyes as Elesa began lightly rubbing his erection through his boxers. It didn't last long as she quickly decided to pull them off of him.

Red opened his eyes and raised his head and stared in awe as the model grinned and slowly put her head down and opened her mouth, placing his whole shaft in her mouth as she began bobbing up and down slowly all while using her tongue and licking it around his shaft as if it were a Popsicle. Red 's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out an inaudible moan and placed his head back on the mattress. Soon after he was greeted by Skyla now getting in the bed with them and Dawn as well. Skyla snuggled up right next to Red and began placing kisses along his neck and face, " heheh, Red I have an idea." Red still receiving his BJ from Elesa had difficulty getting any words out, "...y-y-yeah?" " Heh, yeah." Skyla sat up and positioned her bottom near his face before slowly lowering herself with her entrance right on his mouth. Red knew what she wanted and quickly stuck his tongue as deep inside her as he could, causing her to release a loud and long moan. After this confirmation that she was enjoying it, Red cupped both of his hands on each of her asscheeks and giving them a firm squeeze.

Dawn feeling left out now grabbed Cynthia by the hair and pulled her onto the bed with the others and made a " come hither" motion with her hand toward Hilda. Hilda smiled and got on the bed with the other five lovers. Elesa stopped with her oral treatment of Red and crawled over to Dawn and began sucking on her left breast while rubbing the coordinatior clit. The coordinator collapsed on the sheets and squeezed the sheets as she moaned lightly, " Oh...Elesa…" Hilda looked over at Red 's now bare cock, he had pre cum and saliva dripping down it, she looked up and noticed Skyla nearing completion as Red was nearly digging in like he was enjoying a five star meal. Hilda bit her lower lip and pondered what to do, Cynthia nudged her shoulder and told her, " Go on, climb on board." The champion then grabbed Elesa's legs from behind and spread them open before placing her lips against the model's pussy, first she lightly breathed on it to excite her before she slowly and gently began kissing the outsides before moving to the inside.

Hilda smiled as she made her way to Red, placing herself atop his shaft and making sure her entrance was lined up with him as she lowered herself and let out a soft moan as she slid down his cock. She soon started lightly bouncing up and down and bit her lower lip while holding onto Skyla's back for balance. Red now experiencing his first penetration was enjoying this event more than ever as he squeezed the pilot's ass even harder, getting a small squeak out of her. Red even dug his face deeper into her and now his mouth was right against her entrance and his tongue was deeper than ever, in just a few more moments of skyla riding his face she climaxed and fell backward where Hilda held her up.

Hilda stopped her bouncing momentarily to gently place Skyla beside her and Hilbert. After Skyla was on the sheets and panting with a huge smile on her face Hilda resumed her bouncing, but not for long as Red rose up and placed an arm on her to stop. " Huh?" " Here, Hilda, I have an idea." Hilbert sat up and grabbed Hilda's back side of her thighs and positioned himself on top. He smiled and took a deep breathe as he started moving in and out of the girl. He soon found a good rhythm and after doing so cupped her left breast with his right hand and moved in to lock lips with his old battle subway partner. Hilda smiled as she separated from the kiss, " I was hoping our first time doing this would be just us but I guess I can't complain." " I'm for sure not complaining." Red quickly replied and the two resumed their passionate kissing as he thrusted in and out of her while right next to them Cynthia was now on her back as Dawn sat on her face and Elesa was grinding their pussies together as she rode the champion, Skyla still feeling the high from her orgasm simply decided pleasure herself amongst the sight and sounds of her friends' love making.

As Red began to pick up his pace Hilda placed on hand on the left side of his face and the other around as neck, " Faster,...mmm oh god faster…" She whispered into his ear and he did as she commanded. Soon she wrapped her legs around his rear end and wrapped her arms around his torso as he too abandoned cupping her breast and leg in favor of reaching under her back and wrapping himself around her as the two both came closer to climax. " Re;-Red im about to-oh god OH! OH!" Hilda entered a state of ecstasy as she released her climax all over on Red's cock, in doing she tightened up, " Oh fuck you;re even tighter than before...oh god…" Red began pumping faster and harder than before until he quickly unloaded inside the brown haired beauty. The two released their hold on each other and just laid there breathless, next to them the other four had all reached climax as well as they began to cuddle around each other. Red

looked into Hilda's eyes and smiled, " So...is this a weekly thing and am I invited to next time?" Hilda giggled a bit and nodded as she snuggled up with her long lost friend.


	2. Redslutychsmpion

Red was up the next morning and was careful not to move. He has his eyes open and noticed he was the only one awake as the sun beams came through the window and onto his face. To his right on the edge of the bed was Hilda, her head on the same pillow as his, her nose right against his ear and her mouth on his jawline. He smiled at her and turned to his left where Skyla laying, her Red hair was resting on his arm and she had both her arms on his own right arm. Then next to her was Elesa who was spooning Cynthia. And then Dawn was at the foot of the bed without any blankets or pillows.

Red was cautious as shifted his arm and began petting through Hilda's long brown hair softly and slowly. After a while she opened her eyes and yawned. She positioned herself so her and Red could look each other in the eyes and she whispered, " Morning. " " Morning. So...last night right? Honestly it was the most fun I've had, maybe ever." " Heh, yeah but I enjoyed it most when it was just you and me. " Red raised an eyebrow, he seemed surprised by it, " Really? Damn I can't even decide which part was my favorite."

Hilda sighed a bit but regained her comfortable look quickly, " How about we go outside? Just us?" " We'd have to get dressed first, and I don't want to wake them up too soon ya know? They might get grumpy." Hilda sighs and sits up, " Hey I think I saw a shiny Braviary just fly by the window." Dawn Cynthia, Elesa and Skyla all shoot up and quickly put on any clothes they could find before running out to look for the fake shiny. By the time they ran out Elesa was wearing Dawn's outfit, Cynthia was in Skyla's, Dawn's in Cynthia's and Skyla in Elesa's. Hilda snuggled up next to Red after they had all left, " There, don't have to worry about them waking up now do we?"

Red chuckled a bit as he got out of the bed and began getting dressed, " I'm guessing you want me and you to hang alone for a while right? Well come on let's go out before they come back if that's what you want." Hilda smiled and stood up, giving him a peck on the cheek before getting dressed in her usual trainer attire. Red eyed her up and down, noticing how in the time that had passed her body had developed very, very nicely. She looked like she could give Elesa a run for her money should the girl decide to go into modeling with her near perfect body and beautiful face and hair. " So where do you want to go Hilda?" " huh? Pfft, you're the one who hasn;t been here in like five years, why are you asking me?" Red shrugged, " This might not be the Unova I still know, a lot can change in five years. Like how you were too shy to give me a goodbye kiss back then but now you're having lesbian orgies." Hilda blushed, " You got me there. Okay, how about we go to Nimbassa for old time's sake?"

The two land in Nimbassa on the back of Red's Charizard and make way for the battle subway. As they near the entrance Hilda stops, Red turns around and looks at her with a questioning look, " What's the matter?" " Can we not do the battle subway? You and I never rode the ferris wheel together, what's say we do that?" She said with a smile. Red smiled and replied, " Sure, should be fun."

The two approached the huge ferris wheel and Hilda smiled as she greeted two of the friends she had made while Red was away. The boy stood around 5'10 and wore a blue short sleeved jacket and cream cargo pants, he had on a hat that exposed all his wild hair and had odd looking pupils. The girl was a pale silver haired beauty in a sundress. " Oh Red, this is Nate and yancy, some friends of mine. Nate's the current champ of unova too." Red's eyes lit up, " Oh yeah? Well how about we-" Hilda grabbed Red's hand and hurried him over inside the cart for the ride, " You can fight him anytime, just challenge the league again if you want. But right now, it's just you and me." The two sat down in the ride and it started soon after.

As they started going up Red looked out the window and smiled, " Last time I rode this was when i found out N was the King of Team Plasma...damn how team flies-" as he turned around he say Hilda was in her bra and began removing her shorts, " Woah, what are you doing Hilda?" Hilda just walked over and sat next to him on his side, " I'm having fun and making up for lost time…" She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. Red knocked his shoes off and scooted his legs under her and leaned against the wall of the cart. Hilda moved with him and was now cradling his lap. She removed from the kiss and smiled seductively at him. She leaned down toward his collar and bit onto the zipper of his jacket and slowly pulled it down, as she brought it all the way down her face was now in front of his crotch, she looked up at him and winked as she popped his button of his jeans open and then leaned back up and began sucking on and licking his neck as she used her left hand to pull down his zipper, releasing his hard cock from its restraint. Red smiled and winked, " Good thing I went commando huh?" Hilda just giggled a bit and pulled her panties in one move down to her knees before positioning herself on her friend.

As she went down and took him in she bit her lower lip and placed her hands on his torso, feeling his body and admiring the muscle he developed. Red began bucking upwards into her and reached around her back to start undoing her bra, after a few attempts he managed to snag it off and began suck, kiss and lick her milky breasts. He licked circles around her nipple before lightly nibbling on it, causing his lover to moan out, " Ooooh! Red!" He began to get more and more excited as she moaned louder and louder with each thrust, each nibble, and each squeeze of her body. Red decided to wrap his arms around her and picked her up with himself still inside and placed her back against the window of the cart and began fucking her standing up, her bare naked rear pressing against the cold glass and in full view of anyone who happened to be looking up.

Hilda wrapped her legs around his back and placed her arms over his shoulders and dug her teeth into his shoulder as she felt herself getting closer and closer to climax. Her face was red, her body was sweating as if she was in a sauna and she began shaking and moaned, almost screaming as she bit into him. Red began grunting and thrusting harder, his hold on her tightening, " Ohh… oh fuck…" He said right before doing the same as his lover and drove his teeth into her shoulder, causing a sharp whimper out of her as he bit too hard drawing blood. He pulled away and weakened his thrusts and looked at her worried, " Oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Hilda released from her bite to tell him, " I didn't say to stop that did I?" She resumed her biting and bit harder, causing a bit of a stiff reaction from Red before he sunk his teeth back into her bleeding mark and thrusted harder than ever.

The two began essentially screaming into the other's skin and blood as they both bite and squeezed on each other harder and harder as the ride went on. Red gave a few more hard powerful thrusts before releasing from his bit and screaming his lover's name, " Hilda!" He fell backwards in the cart and Hilda, panting and exhausted sat atop of him, " Re...Red I haven't finished yet…" Red panting hard groped her ass and began thrusting upwards, electing some surprised gasps of pleasure out of the girl as she began bouncing with him in rhythm before she finally screamed his name at the top of her lungs as the doors to the cart opened to reveal Cheren and Bianca waiting to get on.

Cheren and Bianca froze in place at the scene before them and Hilda panting harder than she ever has before wiped some sweat from her forehead before covering her breasts with her arms, " Oh….hey guys...Red's back." Red without even looking over to see who it was weakly waved at the two before passing out on the cart's floor.


End file.
